Star-Crossed Lovers Betrayal
by Bam10049
Summary: The war is over and Katniss and Peeta live together in peace and happiness, until Peeta does the unthinkable to Katniss. Why would Peeta be kissing another girl? But what Peeta doesn't know is that after going to Gale for comfort Katniss falls pregnant, and doesn't know who the father is. Who will get they family they always wanted? Peeta or Gale?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to the sun beaming in through the open window. Even 5 year after the war Peeta still likes to sleep with the window open. It makes him feel safe, the way he makes me feel safe. The open window gives a cool breeze that sends chills down my spine. I tuck myself tighter into Peetas arms. It's been 4 years since we've been sleeping together. It would have been sooner but Peeta didn't trust himself sleeping with me. He thought he would have a flashback and kill me in my sleep. But after a year, and him taking control to fight the few flashbacks he had, I managed to convince him that he would never hurt me. I can feel his breathing go from a relaxed rhythm to a heavier faster pace, I know he's awake. His eyes flutter open and his arms squeeze me tighter. "Morning sunshine" He whispers into my ear then kisses me on the top of my head.  
>"Morning "I say back and kiss him softly on the lips. I then stare into his blue eyes, my favourite eyes. I've been looking into these eyes every day for 5 years, and I could look at them for a lifetime more.<br>"Breakfast?" he asks. He normally makes us breakfast, and lunch, and dinner. He is without a doubt the better chef in this relationship. He already does so much for me, and I don't deserve half the man he is.  
>"That would be great" I say with a big smile. He flings his legs of the side of the bed but before he can stand up I grab his arm to stop him. I give his a big hard kiss on the lips. "I love you Peeta" I place my forehead agents his.<br>"I love you too" he gives me a final kiss and leaves downstairs without another word. I flop down on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about him, how great he is. I don't know how I could ever live without him. He's my everything. He's there for me 24 hours of a day 365 days of the year. It hasn't just been the last 3 years since we have been married. It started the second he saw me, when he threw me the bread in the rain so I didn't starve. He took a beating that day because of it, to save my life. Ever since then he has always been there. And I guess I have the games to thank. I hate the games for what they have done in their 75 years. For everything they did to me, to my friends to my family. But without the games Peeta and I never would have found each other.

Once I've gathered my thoughts I walk downstairs in my pyjamas and into the kitchen. Peeta is standing at the stove frying some eggs. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back. "My life would be nothing without you" I say to him.  
>"Katniss, you are my whole world" Peeta turns around and gives me a kiss. We break apart and I set the table while he places the food. We sit across from each other on the short side so we can see each other.<br>"So you going to the bakery today?" I ask. He re-built the bakery within the first month of returning to 12 and has been there almost every day since. I love how passionate he is about it.  
>"Yeah. Ill head off in about an hour." He says while taking another bit of food.<br>"OK. Well I was going to see Haymitch today. See how he's going"  
>"That's a good idea. Haven't seen him in a while. Maybe you can invite him over for dinner while I'm at the bakery?" he suggests. We continue to eat breakfast talking about things going on with our friends. I tell him that Annie has invited us to Nick, her and Finnicks child's birthday in a few months. I also told him that my mother was thinking of coming back to 12 for a few months. Peeta tells me the gossip going around the district that he heard at the bakery. I zone out a little because the district gossip isn't something that takes my interest. Once we have finished eating we put the dishes in the sink and I tell Peeta to leave for me to do later, he does enough as it is. We head back upstairs to have a shower and get ready for the day. After the shower Peeta has to shave. It's been a few days since he's done it last and he starting to grow a beard. I don't mind him with one, but he likes it better without. While he does this I sit at the vanity and put on some makeup. I never was one for makeup but Effie had sent me some from the capitol and I think I just makes me look a little nicer. I don't do anything like the capitol does, but a bit of mascara every now and then doesn't hurt. Once Peeta has taken away from his face and I've added to mine we sit on the bed while he braids my hair. I taught him to do this about 4 and a half years ago. He always likes to play with my hair and I thought I would put it to good use.<p>

We give a quick kiss at the door and walk our different ways. It's about a 10 minute walk to the bakery compared to my 10 second walk to Haymitchs house. I don't bother to knock. When opening the door I find it empty. Over the last few years he has really cleaned up is act. He slowed down on the drinking and kept his house tidy. He even showers occasionally. I walk in and call his name "Haymitch" I then sit on his couch and wait for his arrival. I start to hear footsteps coming down the stairs and turn to look. I see and tall women walking down in front of Haymitch. Her heels are making an irritating noise as she walks. She looks flawless. She has long skinny tanned legs and short blond hair. Her short blue dress is almost covered by the jacket and handbag she holds in her hands. When the two of them get to the door they have a quiet conversation completely ignoring my existence. Before she walks out the door she leans to give Haymitch a big kiss on lips, this lasts several minutes. She then walks down the stairs and Haymitch gives a small wave while closing the door. I sit back in the couch with a big grin on my face knowing I will have the upper hand in insults. He turns and looks at me "Bethany foster, district 1" he comes and sits in a chair cross from me  
>"So you and her? What is that?" I say wanting answers.<br>"Nothing. We just like to hang out sometimes" he says with the corner of his mouth turned up.  
>"Hang out. Right. In the same bed. So how did you meet?" I ask<br>"I meet her on the train coming back from seeing Effie a few years ago. We got to talking and got along pretty well. So now we enjoy each other company every now and then" he explains. I never pictured Haymitch one to pick up girls and bring them back to his house. "What are you going here sweetheart?"  
>"Just wanted to make sure you were still alive" I say standing up because obviously he doesn't like my company as much as Bethany's.<br>"Well I am. No, sit down sweetheart, let's chat" I sit down hesitantly because Haymitch never wants to talk. It's Haymitch. I sit back down and wait for him to start this chat he wants. "So how's the baby thing going?"  
>"What!" baby thing? What baby thing? Does Haymitch think I'm pregnant? Why would he think there's a baby thing?<br>"He hasn't talked to you about that yet?" he says with a pure look of surprise.  
>"Haymitch, what is going on?!" I say starting to get kinda freaked out.<br>"Ok. You were meant to hear this from Peeta but you will probably kick me if I don't give you answers. He told me that he wanted to start trying. I just assumed he told you." Haymitch explains. I stand up and walk directly for the door.  
>"I need to talk to Peeta"<br>"Nice talking sweetheart" I hear Haymitch say ask I walk out the door and head towards my house. Its takes my less than a minute to walk in and grab my hunting gear and before I know it I'm running through the woods.

**author note: hi guys! there are going to be a lot more plot twists in the story. this is unfinished so if you have any ideas or notes in what you would like to happen please let me know xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can see the sun slowly start to lower in the sky. I am sitting by the lake next to my full game bag. I have been thinking about this, the baby thing, all day. Why wouldn't he tell me? Why am I making such a big deal about this? But the more I think about it, the more I think it's a good idea. We have been married for 3 years. Peeta hasn't had a full flashback in years. And my nightmares are almost completely gone, with Peeta by my side. I know I didn't want kids because of the games, but they are over now. This is the best time to do it. If it's what will make Peeta happy, then I will have his baby.

I grab my game bag and run all the way home. When I get inside I a skin some of the rabbits and start a stew, one of the only things I can cook. When the stew is on the stove cook I head upstairs and have a shower. If feels nice to wash off everything from the day. When I'm all clean I towel dry my hair and put it in a braid. The sun going down and its getting dark, Peeta will be home soon. I have just enough time to go back into the kitchen and set the table and light some candles before he walks in. "hey Hun, I'm home" he says taking his shoes of in the chair by the door.  
>"In the kitchen" I say hardly holding the excitement of the surprise dinner. When he walks in his mouth drops and I can see the sparkle in his blue eyes. He walks over and wraps his arms around my waist.<br>"What is all this for?" He asks.  
>"I just wanted to do something nice for my husband" he gives me a kiss and we sit down to start eating. "So I went over and saw Haymitch today" I say steering the conversation towards the baby.<br>"Yeah? How is he?"  
>"He's good. He had some company over, Bethany Foster from district 1" I say trying not to give away the surprise.<br>"Company? Company how?" he asks with the same look I had when I found out.  
>"Like in the bed room company" I take another spoonful of stew.<br>"Wow. Never pictured Haymitch for the company type" and he also has more stew.  
>"I know right. And then he told me about a conversation you both had" I have another mouthful for dramatic pause. "Something about you wanting a baby" I say with trying not to break in a smile. He just freezes.<br>"He told you that?"  
>"Yeah, care to explain?"<br>"Well... I went over there a few months ago and we chatted and I told him I was thinking of approaching the idea of a baby. Then I remembered that you didn't want one and I didn't want to force you to do something that you don't want, so I didn't bring it up" he says before looking down at his bowl.  
>"You have wanted a baby for a few months? How long is a few months?"<br>"I don't know, about 6" he says not looking up from the bowl.  
>"Oh, wow." I say surprised that he's wanted a baby that long. "Well I went into the forest and down to the lake, and thinking about it I think that I'm ready to try" I finally allow myself to break into the smile that I have been holding back. Peeta looks up from his bowl in a look of surprise.<br>"Really? You really want to have a baby together?"  
>"Yes! I really do" Peeta stands up, walks over too me then picks me up around the waist and spins me around the kitchen. When he stops he gives me a kiss.<br>"When do you want to start" he says trying to hold the excitement.  
>"Why not now?" I say. He then bends over putting his arm under my legs and easily scoops me up carrying me upstairs.<p>

When in the bed room he throws me on the bed. He crawls over to me and starts to kiss me. I reach down to his wait and take off his belt flinging it on the floor. I then push him down on his back and takes off his pants. I don't do this to get things started as soon as possible, but so it's easier to take off his prosthetic leg. When I've managed to take his pants off I throw them to the floor next to the belt. I then take his leg off and stand up to place it against the wall. I walk back over to him, climb on the bed and sit on him with one leg on each side of his waist. I reach down and kiss him. I begin to get the hunger that I only get when all I want is Peeta. He reaches to the end of my braid and takes out the hair tie. He brushed his fingers to loosen my hair and it flops down so the ends are inches from touching his face. We undress each other until we are both naked and continue to try and make a baby. When we're done we lay on the bed trying to catch our breath. Peeta turns on his side, looks at me and places his hand on my stomach. "Do you think you're pregnant yet?" he says knowing we won't know of a little while.  
>"Yeah, I can already feel little Mellark moving around in there" I say in a sarcastic voice placing my hand on top of his. We both laugh and he leans in for another kiss. It's dark but still early. "What should we do how?" I ask know I won't be able to get to sleep for hours yet.<br>"How about we go for a walk?" Peeta suggests.  
>"Ok" we both get up and put some clean clothes on and Peeta re-attaches his leg. When we reach the door we put on our boots and Peeta helps me put on my coat. We start to walk towards the village, keeping on the path to stay within the light of street lamps. It's the beginning of winter but has yet started to snow. "So we better start thinking of name shouldn't we?" I say breaking the silence.<br>"I have had a few ideas" he says with a smile. "But what were you thinking?"  
>"I don't want it to be anyone that we killed in the war, it would hurt too much. What were your ideas?" I say trying not to think of the many that we murdered.<br>"I was thinking Willow-Rose, for a girl, the Rose in honour of Prim. And Rye Cinnick, for a boy. Cinnick is in honour of Cinna and Finnick. What do you think?" he looks into my eyes hopefully. I stop and wrap my arms around his neck and tuck my head into his neck. He then wraps his arms around my waist.  
>"I love them. Their perfect" I can feel him give a smile and we just stand there embracing the moment.<p>

When we wake up the next morning everything is perfect. Peeta is already awake and is playing with my hair. We stay in bed for an hour not saying anything but just enjoying each other's company. It's not until we are sitting down at breakfast that we start having a full conversation. "When are you going to go into the bakery?" I ask.  
>"Soon, and I might be staying late today. District 6 has ordered a wedding cake." He says then stairs into his food. I know he's thinking about the cake.<br>"Ok. I'll have a lovely dinner waiting for you when you get home." I say trying to be the best wife I can.  
>"That sounds great" says Peeta. "How are you feeling? Any more pregnant?" he says hoping that there will be some sort of sign.<br>"Sorry babe, still feel the same. It will probably take a few days. You just have to wait." He nods and looks back down in almost disappointment.

I give him a kiss before he heads to the bakery and I decide what I will do today. I went hunting yesterday, and because I don't have a family to feed anymore I don't need to go to the woods every day. So today I decide to take it easy. In the morning I do some gardening. I have managed to keep the primroses alive for 5 years to my surprise. I also go and water some of the flowers outside Haymitches house. By noon I'm walking around the house bored. I considered going to see Haymitch but when I was watering his flowers I could hear e had more 'company' so I decided to leave him to his fun. I heat up some leftovers for lunch from the last few meals we've had. I take an afternoon nap and by the time I wake up it's time for dinner. I decide that instead of having Peeta working late at the bakery and wait for him to get home to have dinner I'll make him a picnic and I start walking into town. I have the basket filled with a fresh made stew in my left hand and my left s held up to my chest keeping my coat closed to keep the warmth in and the cold out. When I get to the bakery I head straight for the back door because I know that the front will be closed as it is after hours. I walk straight in and don't see Peeta but I can hear him. He must be in the office on the phone. As I'm walking in I don't see any cake. I don't know why, he normally has it sitting right in the middle of the kitchen, but there's no sigh of it. As I'm steps from the office I can hear what he is saying and I slow down so I can start to see if what he's saying will make sense of things.  
>"We can't keep doing this." He says. But then I can hear another voice. It's a women's and seams familiar.<br>"But why?" she questions.  
>"Because I'm with Katniss and she needs me now more than ever. We're starting to have a family and I can't get caught with you. I'm sorry. It was fun and I will always have feelings for you but right now I need to be with Katniss and only Katniss." He replies. I don't know what he's saying. I'm trying to rule out the worst of the options. When I hear it's been silent for a few seconds I open the door slightly, enough to see Peeta kissing this women. My jaw drops and I stumble backwards bumping into a table in the middle of the room dropping the picnic basket. They both hear me drop it and stop kissing to look over at me. Peeta and I share eye contact for a second. He is speechless and his face is filled with guilt. Tears are starting to form in my eyes before I run for the door. "Katniss!" Peeta yells after me.<p>

**Authors Note: so here is the second chapter. i am still to write the rest of the story so if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen please tell me xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Katniss!" I can hear Peeta yelling after me. I don't want to see him right now, after what he did. All I do is run straight for the woods like I did when I found out that Peeta wanted a baby. It dark now and hard to see but I manage to dodge my way through trees. I know that I can't hide in here forever. Peeta won't give up without finding me; he will look all night if he has to. I can easily out run him, with his leg and all, but I've been in these woods hundreds of times with Peeta, he knows them just as well as I do. I can't hide, he will find me. I can't keep running, because I don't have any of my hunting gear, I won't survive. I make it down to the lake and stop to catch my breath. I know I can't stop for long because this will be one of the first places that Peeta will look for me. I don't have time to access the situation; I just know I need to get out of here, out of the district. I start running again giving myself as much distance between my last path as possible because I don't want to run into Peeta. I make it out of the woods and back into district 12. It was much easier going back up the woods because I could see the lights from the street and houses to guide me where to go. I slow down my running and head straight for the train station. I look up at the big signs hanging from the ceiling and can see the next one is due any minute. I sit down to catch my breath keeping a close eye out for anyone, but because its night the streets are disserted. Before I have time to get my thoughts in order the train arrives and I jump straight on and into a room. I lock the door and go to sit on the edge of the bed. I place my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands trying to understand everything that has just happened. I try and keep it simple to myself knowing that I don't know the whole story. The first thing I know is that I saw Peeta kissing another girl, fact. I don't know who, I didn't get a good look. From what I heard them say it sounded like they had been doing some things in the past, but I don't know that, so theory. Peeta was lying to be about working late on a cake because there was no cake anywhere, fact. He knows I say them kissing because he saw me and ran after me, fact. He doesn't know that I am on the train, fact. Ok, now I have all my thoughts gathered and organised I need to think what my next move will be. I don't want to see Peeta, not right now at least, I need time. I can go back to district 12 and see him in a few days or I can see Haymitch. But I don't feel like being any where near him right now. I can see Effie in the capital but I don't think I can deal with her bubblyniss either. I could see Annie and Joanna but I think the sight if Nick, Annie and Finnicks son, will hurt too much because of me and Peeta trying for a baby. I could see my mother but I have hardly spoken to her in 5 years, and I know that she works over 12 hours a day at the hospital. There is only one person left, Gale. I lye back on my bed and try to sleep while I make my way to district 2, but I know there Is no chance. There are too many things going through my head right now. Why was Peeta kissing her? Does he love her? How long have they been seeing each other? How far have they gone? With the thought of him hurting me more than any flashback could I lie there crying myself to sleep. When I wake up the train is about an hour away from district 2. I get out of bed, shower and get dressed into the same clothes as I have no others. I braid my hair and decide to get dinner sent to my room as I don't know who I will bump into in the dining car, I can't handle a crowd of fans right now. By the time I've finished eating I get ready to see Gale. This won't be the first time I've seen him since the war, about a year after the war he came to 12 for a few days and we created a new friendship, forgetting all the horrible things from the past, made peace with it. I've seen him a few times a few times and we talk on the phone about once a month. We don't get along like we did before the games. They changed him, changed me. He has also made peace with mine and Peetas relationship; he even came to the wedding. So I'm not nervous, he will probably think I'm just coming in for a surprise visit. I am lucky that the coat I was wearing has a hood so when I walk off the train at district 2 I put it over my head to cover my main feachers and I hardly get a second look as I walk to Gale's house. I know where he lives because I have been here a few times and I remember his address from the letters he sent me, so I manage to get there without hesitation. Its took about 24 hours to get to district 2 so it's just falling dark and I know he will be home because this is the time we would normally talk on the phone. I walk up to his front door and take a deep breath before giving 3 hard knocks. Gale opens the door looking exactly the same as the day I saw him last. A big rush of surprise comes on his face followed by a big smile. "Hey Catnip" I force a smile and then the tears start to overflow and I find myself crying in his arms. We go inside and he makes some hot chocolate while I calm down. We sit in his living room next to the fire. I explain to him what happened. I told him I saw Peeta kissing another girl then I ran. I miss out the bit about trying for a baby because I didn't think it was of relevance to the situation and I don't think it would be the thing that Gale likes to hear anyway. While I tell my story Gale gives the occasional nod and sound of understanding. "That's a lot to happen in 2 days" is his first reply to the situation. "I never pictured Peeta to be one to cheat."  
>"That's one of the things I love about him." I look down at both my hand wrapped around my empty mug.<br>"You can stay here as long as you need" he says looking into my eyes.  
>"Thank you. I'm just not sure what I'm meant to do."<br>"You are going to have to face him at some point. You can't just avoid your husband for the rest of your life." I don't say anything but we both know he's right.  
>"I think I'm going to need something a little stronger." We spend the rest of the night passing around some white liquor and talking about random things. It doesn't take long before we are both extremely drunk, but it helps me to forget the pain.<p>

The rest of the night is a blur and I wake up the next morning with a splitting headache. I can feel that there is someone else in the bed but there are no arms around me like there usually are, so I know it's not Peeta. I look over and see Gale sleep peacefully, but shirtless. I then notice that I also am not wearing any clothes. My sore head starts to spins. I forcefully wake Gale up. He jumps and flings his arms and legs around. "What! What happened?" he says while taking in his soundings and calming down. Then he clicks. He jumps again and flings his limbs around again. "Wait. Did we?" he asks.  
>"I think we did" I say admitting the truth. We sit there in silence for a second and I can feel the guilt building up inside. "I can't believe I did this to Peeta." I say breaking the silence.<br>"If you forgot he did it to you as well" he reminds me. And I remember that he did cheat. We are as bad as each other. Are we really meant to be together if we both just cheated?  
>"I need to go home"<br>"ok" Gale stands up not bothering to cover himself and picks the clothes up off the floor throwing mine to me and walks into the bathroom. I get dressed and meet Gale by the door to say goodbye.  
>"Thanks for letting me stay."<br>"Anytime. It was good to see you."  
>"Yeah. I just really need to get back to Peeta now."<br>"I understand." With that I left without another word. I went straight to the train station and sat on my bed before I ran to the bathroom to vomit up the last of the alcohol.

**Authors note: Hi ya! i hoped you liked this chapter. i have a few ideas for what could happen next but it would be awesome if you guys gave some idea that i can put in there. and as it says in the blurb **spoilers** Katniss will get pregnant and im leaving it up to you guys to decide the father. so please review and let me know your ideas. thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wash out the vomit lingering in my mouth and walk back to the bed. I pick up the phone on the night stand and dial Haymitches number. I need to talk to him just to make sure Peeta is ok. "Hello?" Haymitch doesn't sound drunk, he actually sounds respectively sober.  
>"Hi." I say quietly.<br>"Hello there sweetheart. Didn't expect to hear from you, we all thought you took for the woods forever." He says not taking the seriousness of the situation.  
>"How's Peeta?" he is the only thing on my mind. To make sure he is safe.<br>"He's ok. He stayed out in those woods all night and day looking for you. He then started asking everyone in the district if they have seen you. It was about midnight last night when I drugged him to sleep." Haymitch explains.  
>"You drugged him?"<br>"Only some sleeping solution. I had to; otherwise he would have been up for weeks looking for you." I knew he was right. "So where are you then sweetheart?"  
>"I'm on the train coming back. I stayed at Gales. Can you wake Peeta for me and tell him that I'm coming home. And that I'm not mad."<br>"You? Not mad? You feeling alright sweetheart?" I know I have to tell him what happened. It's the best thing to do.  
>"I'm not mad because I did worse. I slept with Gale." Hearing myself saying it I hear how what a horrible thing I did and immediately defend myself. "I don't even remember doing it. We got drunk and next thing I know the clues are all there. Please will you just tell him for me."<br>"Ok. It's probably best for you not to be there anyway, when he has a flashback."  
>"Thank you." And I hang up the phone. I forgot about how Peeta would react with his flashback. Haymitch is right; if I'm there when he finds out he will most probably try and kill me. Maybe that's not such a bad thing. I spend the rest of the trip think about what I'm going to say to Peeta when I see him, but everything I can think of make no excuse for what I did.<p>

_I'm running from them. They are calling my name "Katniss!" I turn back and see the mutts from the first games. They all resemble someone that dies because of me. There are thousands of them, all running after me. I turn back the next minute and they are gone. I stop and look forwards again. There is a beautiful sunset, with the orange that Peeta likes. I see 2 figures in the distance holding hands. I look down to my stomach and it's inflated. I'm pregnant. I look back at the figures and see that one of them is Peeta, the other one is the girl I saw in his office a few days ago. They then kiss and walk off into the sunset together leaving me behind. I then get a striking pain in my lower stomach and I'm going into labour._

I walk up screaming Peetas name. I'm covered in sweet. I decide to get up, have a shower and order some food in my room. It about it's about 6 o'clock and I will be home within the hour. When the train stops at the station people start moving around busy trying to load and unload the cargo. It takes me about 30 minutes to get to victors village. It would normally take me only 20 but I walked slow trying to postpone this as much as possible. I take a deep breath before opening the door and seeing Peeta sitting on the couch across from Haymitch. He is hunched over and looking at his hands. He stands up and looks at me. We are both frozen. "I'll leave you to it." Haymitch says while standing and walking over to the kitchen. All those hours of trying to figure out what to say were no use, I'm lost for words. Before I can force any Peeta breaks the silence.  
>"Katniss, we both did things were not proud of, and both have a lot of explaining to do. I think we should sit down and give each other a chance to explain." I nod and he sits back on the couch and I sit in the chair Haymitch was in. "I know you must be really confused about everything so let me just tell you everything. "<br>"Who as it?" I ask.  
>"Delly." Of course. How did I not recognise her?<br>"How did it happen?"  
>"I saw her again a few days after I came back to 12. She came to the bakery to see me almost every day and we just became really good friends like the old days. It was all friendly but then last year I was working late and she saw the light on and came in to see me. I was having a flashback in the office and she came in to calm me down. Everything was a blur and I thought she was you so I kissed her. I know I shouldn't have but it was all I could think off to fight the hijack. I don't know why, but I kept kissing her. Got caught up in the moment I guess. We saw each other every now and then after that. I don't know why I did it; maybe I liked having a secret. I don't know. But when I found out that you wanted to have a baby I knew that I had to stop it. I did want to stop it. I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. I should have told you when it happened the first time and never let things get so out of hand." At this point he is so ashamed that he can't even look at me. I we are both crying. "I'm sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry. I can understand if you can't forgive me, I can't even forgive myself. But I love you. I love you Katniss and only you. When I was in flashbacks and getting hijacked I tried so hard not to hurt you, I turned out to hurt you anyway. I'm so sorry."<br>"Peeta. We are as bad as each other. I did the same. I slept with Gale. I went there after I saw you. I didn't know where else to go. You are the person I always went to for comfort, but you weren't there. I know I shouldn't have run, but I did. I just need space. I talked to Gale and he helped me see that no matter what I still love you. I will always love you Peeta and there is no one else, only you. Gale and I both got drunk and we woke up and that was the only explanation we had. I don't even remember doing it. I don't know why I would. Peeta, you are my everything. We both have done horrible things to one another and I think we should just forget about it and move on, start our family. Peeta I love you with all my heart. Will you stay with me?" I look deep into his big blue eyes and beg for him to stay.  
>"Always." We both stand and I wrap my arms around his neck while he wraps his around my waist. We lift our heads and I kiss him harder than I have kissed him before. He kisses me back and I know that all is forgiven.<br>"Well looks like you two got it sorted" Haymitch says breaking out moment. "I'll just be heading home. Expecting some company soon" and he walks out the door. Peeta and I don't know what else to do but laugh.

We head straight up to bed and into our usual sleep position. It's only about 8 o'clock but we are both tired from the past events. We lie there resting and talking about the experiences with our other lovers. It's weird, we're both joking about it now, like it didn't really happen or something. But I'm glad that, if anything this has just grown us closer. Our moment is once again ruined, but this time from me. I quickly jump up and run for the bathroom. I kneel down in front of the toilet just in time before my breakfast makes an appearance. Peeta is in quickly behind me holding back my hair and rubbing his hand on my back. This must have been how Haymitch felt every day after his games. I don't know why I'm vomiting though; I got the last of the alcohol out of my system yesterday. And then it hits me. I stop from vomiting to look up at Peeta and he also knows I must be pregnant.

**Authors note: ok guys. I hoped you liked my back story of Peeta and Delly. I have some twist planned for later thanks to your reviews :)**

**I am leaving the rest of the story in your hands. Please tell me what you would like or think should happen and I will create the rest of the story based on your ideas.**

**So please review and tell me how you have liked these last chapters and what you would like in future ones.**

**Thanks everyone for reading my story and the support you give with it **

**-Bam xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peeta helps me stand and we walk over to the bed. "This doesn't mean I'm pregnant. I could just be sick" I say. Don't know why I'm denying the facts. I want a baby just as much as Peeta.  
>"Ill call Effie; get her to send up a test, just to make sure." Peeta walks downstairs and I can hear him begin to speak on the phone. I stay on the bed with my hands on my stomach and let out a smile. This could be it, the family we have always wanted. Then my smile fades. What if it's not going to be our family? What if it's Gales? No, that's not an option. I wipe the thought from my mind as soon as Peeta walks in. "she will be here at noon tomorrow. She also talked to Haymitch and knows the whole story. She's going to bring up a pill, it brings back forgotten memories. She said if you want it to remember what happened with Gale." Peeta says with a questionable look on his face. Do I want to remember? Maybe? I mean it could prove that we didn't actually do anything. Prove the baby is peetas. "Are you going to take it?" he asks.<br>"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" I value his opinion. And if it will just hurt him more than I'm not going to do it.  
>"I think you should do it." A look of surprise comes over my face because I didn't think he would like me to remember that night. "I have made peace with it, like you have made peace with Delly. And if it shows that you didn't actually do anything than that means that the baby is ours and we have nothing to worry about."<br>"Ok." He's right. If the pill can prove that me and Gale didn't actually do anything than I have nothing to worry about with the baby.

We spend the rest of our day at home trying to relax a little and not let things get to us. We don't want to get worked up on a baby that may not even exist but we spend most the day talking on the couch with Peetas hand rested on my stomach. We are occasionally interrupted by the sound of Haymitch and his 'company'. By nightfall we get up and start to make dinner. We decide on stew because it the easiest things to make. We decide to sit in the lounge and eat it, next to the fire. By the time we get tired we head upstairs and know when we wake up it will soon be greeted by Effie. And that is just what happens. We wake up and do the usual routine of shower and get dressed. When we walk downstairs into the lunge we see Haymitch sitting there looking different, good different. He is wearing good clean clothes and his hair has been groomed. "What are you doing here so early?" Peeta asks.  
>"I didn't want to miss Effie getting here." Haymitch replies. Me and Peeta exchange puzzled looks. He hasn't liked Effie much the whole time we have known the two. But the good clothes, groomed hair, showing up early and I can't even smell and alcohol on him. Is he trying to make an effort for her? Does he want to impress her? We soon find out when we hear a knock on the door after breakfast and Haymitch rushes to his feet. He almost trips running over to the door to greet her. When he opens is we see a woman. It takes me a second to recognise her, but it's Effie. She looks so different. Her skin isn't pail but a normal human colour. And her hair! I can't tell if it a wig or not because it looks so normal. It's long blond and straight with a fringe that stops just above her eyebrows. She is wearing a big poofie skirt that is bright red to match her lipstick.<br>"Effie?" I say in shock. It's not until she speaks that I know it's her.  
>"Oh, Katniss. My how have you grown." She walks in and wraps her arms tight around my shoulders walking straight past Haymitch. "I have the things you need." We break apart and she looks through her handbag that she is carrying to pull out a small paper one and hands it to me. "Why don't you two go and find out what you have been waiting for. "She says as she places a hand on Peetas cheek looking him in the eye. We both give a thankful smile and head upstairs. I open the bag to see a pill jar that only has small pill in it and a pregnancy test.<br>"Which one should we do first?" I ask looking up at him.  
>"I think you should do the pill." He replies. I walk into the bathroom to get a glass of water and stand in front of Peeta. "This way I won't get excited over a baby that might not be mine."<br>"Who does it work?"  
>"Effie said that it triggers a part in your brain that's blocking out that night." And with that Peeta hands me the pill and I swallow it. I look at Peeta for a second because nothing's happened. I then grab my head with both hands and hunch over as the memories come flooding back. I can see what happened. Like I'm re-living the night. I can feel my face internecine and Peeta by my side for support. I start to scream as I relive the moment. Peeta is freaking out because he doesn't know what's happening and there's nothing he can do. My hands slowly start to tighten on my head as if to try and crush my skull to stop the visions. They soon stop and I am left with the memories. It takes me a second to go through them. "What happened?" Peeta asks.<br>"We-we didn't do it," I say slowly trying to turn my memories into words. "But he wanted to. He took me to bed and kissed me. I told him to stop but he pushed me down, pinned me to the bed. I was struggling to escape while he forced my clothes off. His eyes, the anger in his eyes. I hit him with something, knocking him out. That's it, I must have blacked out." Peeta kisses me on the top of my head and wraps his arms tight around me.  
>"It's ok. Nothing happened. I'm not going to let him hurt you." he says. I relax knowing that what he says is true. Peeta will never let Gale come near me knowing what he did. I must say that it doesn't surprise me much. Gale has always wanted his way, and when he didn't get it with me, he forced it. But now I know that there is no way that the baby can be his. The baby.<br>"Peeta, the test." We break apart and he looks at me for a second before reaching into the paper bag to get the test. I stand up and walk to the bathroom knowing I will have to pee for this to work. He hands me the stick and I position myself awkwardly over the toilet. Peeta isn't fazed by what's happening. He just stands there looking at me with his hands entwined and pulled close to his chest. When I'm done I hand the stick to Peeta and he looks at the clock to start the 3 minute countdown. I pace the room while Peeta just stands there looking at the clock, waiting for time to go faster, but it doesn't. It feet like forever before Peeta said it was ready. He looks over at me and takes my hand."I can't look." I hide my head in his shoulder. He doesn't say anything for a minute. "Well? What does it say?" I ask removing my head.  
>"Positive." We look at each other for a second before breaking in a smile. Peeta picks me up and spins me around like he did when I told him I wanted a baby. He puts me down and I give him a long kiss. "We should tell the others the good news." Peeta says while taking my hand and guiding me downstairs still holding the stick that is covered in my pee. Knowing Peeta he will have it framed because this small stick, the size of a finger, gave him, us the best news we have ever gotten. We walk downstairs to tell Haymitch and Effie only to find them sitting on the couch kissing.<p>

**Authors note: sorry to those who all wanted it to be Gales but most said that it should be Peetas. **

**i have a few more events planned for this story but it looks like it will be coming to an end within a few chapters. UNLESS! you all continue to give reviews and your ideas on how you want the story to go.**

**Thank you all so much who have already read it and reviewed. It means so much to me knowing that you guys like my story. so please continue to tell we what you think so i can make the future chapters even better for you**

**-Bam xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Peeta and I stand there with our jaws wide open. We are all sharing eye contact. In the look in mine and Peetas faces you can see we are trying to make an explanation of the situation, Effie and Haymitch trying to make an excuse. Its servile minutes before Haymitch breaks the silence. "You knocked up yet sweetheart?" I know this is his attempt to change the subject. I also know that we are all uncomfortable with this situation so I decide to continue the change in topic.  
>"We're pregnant!" I say walking the rest of the way down the stairs still holding Peetas hand. Effie jumps up and gives a squeal with joy. We walk over to them and all exchange hugs. We spend the next few hours sitting around and talking before Haymitch and Effie leave. Peeta stands up offering me his hand to help me off the couch. We head into the kitchen to make dinner. We spend most of the time making a mess and laughing. Its moments like these that I am so happy I found Peeta. We both go to bed happy. When I walk up I can fell that Peeta isn't with me. I look to his half of the bed to see a note.<p>

_My love,  
>I have fresh, warm cheese buns as hostage. If you ever want to see them again than you will have to follow the rose petals to a secret location.<br>Peeta._

I smile as I look and see a trail of rose petals going out the door. I am so egar to see were they lead me that I don't bother to shower and just chance into some nice clothes. I start my journey and follow the petals out onto the street. By the time I get to the town square there is only one petal every meter or so. They lead me to the fence of the district where I climb under to find that the petals have been replaced by whole roses. I keep going down the tail and about half way I know where they are leading me. When I get there I can see Peeta has set up food laid on a rug next to the lake. I stop and capture this moment before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss. "Did you do all this?" I ask still thinking its to good to be true.  
>"Only the best for you." Peeta says. We spend a beautiful morning by the river enjoying each others company and eating Peeta more than delicious cooing. He must have got up at the crack of dawn to get all this ready. Another reason why I love him with all my heart. By early afternoon we are walking back to victors village hand in hand. On the way back he breaks the silence. "I think you should call Gale. Tell him what you know." I give him a look of shock. I never pictured him to care so much about Gale like this.<br>"If you think I should, i'll do it" We walk into the house in silence and I head straight for the office. I sit down at the desk, pick up the phone and dial Gales number. It rings 3 times before he picks up. I'm surprised he does because its the middle of the day, he should be at work.  
>"Hello?" He answers.<br>"Hi Gale. Its me, Katniss." I say in a shy voice.  
>"Catnip? How are you?" he asks. He sounds different. He sounds week.<br>"Effie gave me a pill. It made me remember what happened that night"  
>"Really? What happened?" I told him everything that I knew. About him us drinking, him forcing me down, me knocking him out. The whole time I told him he just stayed silent.<br>"Gale? You still there?"  
>"Yeah, I'm here. I'm just trying to comprehend."<br>"I still cant believe it myself. But it happened"  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I cant believe that i would do that to you. I would understand if you didn't want to be friends anymore. I'm so sorry Katniss." I could hear in his voice that he was starting to cry.<br>"Stop. Just stop. Nothing happened. We were drunk. It is no ones fault for what happened. I have decided to put the past behind me. I don't want to think about it any longer. I just thought you had the right to know." By the end I was almost yelling at him.  
>"Thank you Katniss."<br>"Don't mention it. I have to go now, Peetas calling." He wasn't really, I just needed an excuse to leave.  
>"So you made up then?" He sounded disappointed.<br>"Yeah. We are happier than we have ever been. Actually… I'm pregnant"  
>"Oh" Is all he could say after a long period of time. "Congrats"<br>"Thank you. I'll call you later then"  
>"Bye" he said before I hung up. I walked out of the office and I couldn't see Peeta. I called is name and there was no reply. I walked upstairs and called his name again.<br>"In here." I hear him call back. I follow the should of his voice and halfway down the hall I know he is in his art room. I lean myself up against the door frame and watch him paint for several minutes. He is so concentrated that he doesn't even notice me. I love watching him paint, the way he moves his brush. He is so talented. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and move my hands down his cheat.  
>"How's Gale?" He asks.<br>"Good. I told him what happened and he seamed pretty shocked, but he also seamed sorry."  
>"OK, well I'm glad you told him. He had the right to know. But I don't think you should see him again." Peeta says. Before I could reply and potentially start an argument there is a knock at the door.<br>"Ill get it" I say while starting to walk out the room. When I open the door i see standing there looking beautiful is Bethany Foster.  
>"Hi Katniss. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew where Haymitch was? He's not answering his door."<br>"He should be in there…" I say while walking past her and to his house. I open the door and walk into the lounge with Bethany behind me. "I'll see if I can find him. Be right back" I walk upstairs preparing myself to find him passed out in his shower. When I get to his bedroom door i knocked once and entered before waiting for a reply. after walking in I immediately walk out. Haymitch and Effie wiggle around in his bed to try and cover themselves with the sheet. I take a moment to comprehend what I just saw and walked back downstairs. "He's not here" I tell Bethany. I know she won't like what is happening upstairs and so I decide to save her the heartbreak. She thanks me anyway and say she will try again later then she leaves. I walk back upstairs and and knock on the bedroom door again and and this time waited outside. The door opens a crack and Haymitch peers his head around the crack.  
>"Hey sweetheart. What you just saw.."<br>"You mean you and Effie.." I cut him off.  
>"Yeah… Hows about we all just let it go" He asks. I give a nod in agreeance and walk away. I know I'm going to bring whatever it is with the two of them up again, but now isn't the right time. When leaving his house I can see someone walking into victors village. They catch my eye because they are walking with a little too much purpose. I stop in the middle of the road and wait for them to come over because they are intriguing me. When they get a little closer i can see that its Delly. I'm not happy at the sight of her given whats happened and I'm about to walk away back into the house before she pulls a gun on me.<p>

**A/N: For those who care, sorry for not writing for weeks. i have been busy with thing and haven't had the time. if anyone is still actually reading this please comment and tell me what you think and what you want to happen.**

**Love always**

**-Bam xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I froze. I didn't know what to do. Delly just stood there for a minute, starring at me. The gun was pointed directly towards my head. In my head all the experience from the games came flooding back and I was trying to think of an escape plan. I count run, she would just shoot me. I couldn't attack, she would just shoot me. I couldn't call for help, she would just shoot me. I was stuck for options. My thoughts where cut off by Delly gesturing her head and gun simultaneously towards the house. "Go inside." I didn't hesitate and did as she said. She walked behind me and I could feel the gun inches away from the back of my head. I opened the door and walked into the lounge. It's empty so i know that Peeta must still be painting. "Where's Peeta?" She says with a demanding tone.  
>"Upstairs" I try and say as calmingly can I can manage.<br>"Call him." She demands once again.  
>"Peeta, Honey." I try and make it so I don't sound in trouble so he freaks out. He immediately replies.<br>"Could you come down here please?" I don't break eye contact with Delly and her gun at all. I can hear Peeta starting to walk down the hallways and down the stairs. When he reaches the last steeps looks up and the smile on his face quickly disappears as he stops. Peeta puts his hands up and tries to walk towards Delly but she pulls another gun from her belt and points it right between his eyes. His hands raise and Delly gestures him towards me. He walks slowly and i look in his eyes and know he knows whats happening.  
>"Delly you don't need to do this" He says to her.<br>"We had a deal." She replies  
>"Take me. Let her go."<br>"You knew what was at stake if you didn't do what I say."  
>"Will some tell me what is going on" I need answers. Peeta and Delly share a look and she starts to tell her story.<br>"When you saw us late that night at the bakery, that wasn't what it seamed. Peeta never loved me, he was saving your life" She starts to explain.  
>"What? Saving my life how?"<br>"I threatened to kill you unless he loves me"  
>"What?" I look over at Peeta who has his eyes fixed on the floor.<br>"All those years ago when Peeta was in love with you I was in love with him. I was the one there for him while you ignored him. I was the one who brought him back to sanity after his hijacking, not you. I was the one who always truly loved him and didn't use him as a ploy to win the games. Thats all he is to you, a way to win the games. You don't love him. I LOVE HIM!" I could see the tears start to pile up in her eyes.  
>"A few days after out wedding" Peeta continued "she told me that she would kill you unless I loved her." His eyes didn't leave the floor. "I didn't want you to get hurt so I played her game."<br>"But he then made the stupid mistake of breaking up with me"  
>"Because I didn't want our baby to be born into this and have the threat of its death on my shoulders."<br>"Well it only got it worse for you and your 'precious little baby' now didn't it?" Her left hand pointed the gun lower and right towards my stomach. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster in my chest.  
>"I'm sorry Katniss. I tried to stop it. I tried to save the baby." I could hear in his voice that he was blaming this all on himself. It was the same voice he has after a flashback.<br>"One last chance. Come with me Peeta. We could go somewhere, away from this. Start a new life, a new family. And I will leave her alone, I wont kill her. She doesn't love you the way I do. We could be so much happier."  
>"I will go with you" He said. My heart stopped. "But i will never love you. How could anyone love a monster like you." He pissed her off. I was sure she would have shoot both of us there and then. But she was calm.<br>"Your right. The only way to have you truly love me is if she isn't in the way."  
>Before me or Peeta could respond she pointed the gun towards my stomach and pulled the trigger.<p>

**authors note: Hi ya! thank you so much for ****everyone**** the responded to my last chapter saying they still read my story. It means so much to me to know that there are people in the world that take time out of their day to read my story. **

**Sorry that is chapter is shorted than the others but i wanted to leave you hanging at the end.**

**I hope this explains ****everything**** from the last chapters ****that**** i failed to explain before. If you have any ideas what you would like to happen or want anything from last chapters explained more please tell me and I ****will write the next chatter soon.**


End file.
